


Ты скажи хотя бы, как тебя зовут

by Abadesa



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, POV Original Character, Psychology, Reality, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abadesa/pseuds/Abadesa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бывают ли романы в песнях?</p>
<p>***Не стесняйтесь оставлять комменты, автору будет приятно***</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ты скажи хотя бы, как тебя зовут

**Author's Note:**

> Перед прочтением автор рекомендует послушать вот эту композицию:  
> Тамара Миансарова «Ты скажи хотя бы, как тебя зовут»  
> http://mp3.cc/m/198336-tamara-miansarova/12317696-ty-skazhi-hotya-by-kak-tebya-zovut-ty-prosti-dorogoj-chelovechek-esli-ya-tebya-vovse-ne-vstrechu.../

Спальня совсем небольшая. Даже удивительно, как удалось разместить здесь все, что мы хотели. Когда привезли и собрали каркас большой кровати, казалось, что больше сюда не поместится ничего, ибо размеры траходрома, выбранного Сандро, были впечатляющими.  
Но потом удалось пристроить и шкаф-купе, и комод, и кресло и даже книжный стеллаж, который я собрал из ошкуренных досок и прочных металлических уголков и пристроил прямо в крошечный простенок за дверью. Он как будто создан был для этого стеллажа, этот закуток, шириной чуть больше альбомной страницы.  
Впрочем, какая разница, сколько места, если оно предназначено для секса и сна? На это хватало кровати. А все остальное мы делали в «гостиной», там жил и большой телевизор, и мой комп, и гостевой диван, и даже невысокий морозильник, который категорически не помещался в такой же крохотной, как спальня, кухоньке.  
Зачем надо было городить две комнатушки вместо одной, просторной, я не знал. Хотя догадывался. Этот кооператив бабушка с дедом купили еще до моего рождения, тогда двушка – это было престижно и круто. Я жил теперь здесь после их смерти.  
Видал я однушки побольше этой двойки, но, на самом деле, меня все устраивало. Как и Сандро, который несмотря на свое заграничное имя и полуитальянское происхождение, был непривередлив.

\- А ты свою первую любовь помнишь?  
\- Что?  
Сандро переворачивается на живот, трется носом о мое плечо и отодвигается, подпирая голову ладонью и лениво покачивая в воздухе длинными голенями. Он не курит, а я после секса – всегда. Переучивать меня, слава богу, не пытался, но и дымом дышать нос в нос не любит.  
\- Ты помнишь первого парня, в которого влюбился?  
Я затягиваюсь, выдыхаю в сторону и внимательно разглядываю его.  
Сандро меня удивляет. Много и часто. Может, потому, что мы не так давно вместе? А может, просто природа у него такая. Вот с чего ему моя первая любовь занадобилась?   
\- Помню.  
\- Расскажи.  
\- Зачем?  
Он пожимает плечами и солнечно улыбается. Светловолосый, зеленоглазый, статуя Давида, написанная кистью Боттичелли, блин...  
\- Мне интересно.  
\- Постичь загадочную русскую душу?  
Он хохочет, скаля ровные белые зубы:  
\- О-о-о... да сколько в тебе той русской крови, carino[1]?  
Тоже смеюсь, он прав, русака во мне ну хорошо, если четверть наберется...

Тихо пиликает сигнал смски, не мой, у меня другой. Сандро, все еще тихо фыркая, тянется за телефоном. И сразу погружается в переписку, у него вообще полжизни в разговорах и в Сети. Я уже привык.  
Смотрю, как ловко и быстро его пальцы набирают текст, как чуть кривятся в улыбке губы, когда он читает ответы, как ловким привычным жестом убирается за ухо прядь длинных волнистых волос, упавшая на глаза...  
Помню ли я свою первую любовь? Представь себе, лучше всех остальных.   
Хотя я никогда его не видел.

Many, many years ago[2]...   
Она случилась со мной давным-давно, в те мифические для современной молодежи времена, когда сотовые телефоны использовались только для разговоров, про Интернет мало кто слышал, а тот, кто придумал знаменитую соцсеть, еще ходил в начальную школу.  
Спать по ночам в те года мне казалось чуть ли не кощунством, самое интересное в моей жизни всегда случалось именно ночью.  
И потому тот знаменательный час Быка[3] я встречал, валяясь на разобранной кровати, сунув ноги под одеяло и зачитываясь очередным номером журнала «Искатель», который вместе с кучей другой периодики выписывали родители. И включив радио.  
\- А сейчас мы с вами услышим композицию группы Metallica, которую просил поставить один из радиослушателей, дозвонившихся нам в эфир. Nothing Else Matters[4], вот так он чувствует себя сейчас... Жаль, но будем надеяться, что исполнение этого маленького желания хоть немного да поднимет ему настроение!  
Ничто больше неважно... кажется, так?  
Кто его знает, что меня торкнуло отвлечься от прекрасного фантастического рассказа. Может, то, что я сам любил у «Металлики» именно эту песню больше других?  
Тяжелые минорные басы, надрывная гитара поверху... под нее хотелось не плакать - подвывать... Это кому ж так хреново в два ночи?  
Я бросаю журнал на кровать, сползаю с постели и дохожу до телефона, стоящего на столе. Беру трубку и решаю дотащить аппарат до кровати. Дозваниваться в эфир можно долго.  
Нет, я никогда не был любителем такого общения, даже, скорее, стремался контачить с людьми разговорных профессий. Сам-то всегда был слегка косноязычен...  
Но на эфире сейчас сидела – представляете! – моя школьная подружка, не так давно устроившаяся менять по ночам диски. И, к слову сказать, единственный человек из моего нынешнего окружения, кто не только знал моей нестандартной ориентации, но и исправно служил жилеткой, когда требовалось поплакаться на нелегкую судьбину гея, живущего в прекрасной Стране Советов. Уж ее-то я не боялся.  
Занято. Занято. Занято. О, свободно! Но трубку никто не берет. Ясно, смылилась курить... Сама мне рассказывала, за что диджеи любят длинные треки на шесть-семь минут, в студии ж не засмолишь, а всю ночь без сигареты...   
Хорошо, подождем. Набираю еще раз и накидываю на ноги одеяло, прохладно. Буду ждать, пока не ответит, а ответит, когда вернется и сменит диск на следующий по плейлисту...  
\- Приветствую вас, вы дозвонились в ночной эфир...  
\- Машк, здорово!  
\- Фу ты, господи... Дим, ты, что ли?  
\- Ага, я.  
\- Не спрашиваю, чего не спим, спрашиваю, чего звоним?  
\- Машка, а кто «Металлику» попросил поставить?  
\- Оу-у-у... вот у тебя нюх! Знаешь, парень, похоже из ваших.  
Хмыкаю.  
\- Тебе теперь везде геи мерещатся...  
\- Не-а, не везде. Но я с тобой и твоими мальчиками довольно давно трусь, что-то у вас у всех такое общее... Подожди, трек сменю...  
Слышу, как Машка что-то бубнит в микрофон, дотягиваюсь до пачки сигарет и закуриваю сам. Из наших... Вообще, я подружке своей верю, вот у кого на гомиков нюх, так это у нее. Сколько раз спорили, ни разу не ошибалась... Я еще удивлялся все время, ну ладно рыбак рыбака, а девкам на что умение _этих самых_ вычислять?  
\- Фух! Зарядила, минут пять есть. Ну чего скажешь?  
\- Это ты чего скажешь? Почему из наших?  
Она шмыгает носом:  
\- Ну... Сказал, с другом поссорился, все хреново, жить не хочется и вообще... Спрашиваю: друг детства? Нет. А очень близкий? Ну да...  
\- Понятно.  
\- Не понравился мне его голос, я тебе скажу.  
Прямо вижу, как она хмурится, у нее забавно брови съезжаются домиком. Почти у всех это обозначает жалость, а у Машки – расстройство.  
\- Слушай, подруга боевая, а можешь от меня песню поставить?  
\- Кого?  
\- Квинов, Шоу[5]...  
\- Кому?  
\- Маш, тупим?  
\- Поди туда, не знаю, куда... Он не назвался, Дим.  
\- Скажи тому, кто просил «Металлику», пусть знает, что не все так плохо в жизни...  
\- И шоу должно продолжаться, да?  
Слышу в мембране, как Машка шебуршится, переставляя диски. Ей не обязательно каждую песню текстом отбивать, поэтому в эфире хвост предыдущего трека плавно съезжает, становясь тише, а новый так же плавно нарастает. Кажется, она говорила, что это называется «микшировать» звук, но я в этой радио-байде не особо соображаю.  
\- Ладно, поняла...  
\- Поставишь?  
\- Ага, после этой, как раз диск достану. Еще пожелания, товарищ?  
Смеюсь:  
\- Спасибо, подружка! И это... вдруг объявится еще... спроси, как зовут, а?  
\- Ок. Пока!  
Отставляю телефон и прибавляю звук в кассетнике.  
\- А сейчас, по просьбе еще одного полуночника, песня для того, кто не так давно грустил вместе с нами под композицию «Металлики». Полуночник просил поверить, что не так уж все плохо в жизни и-и-и-и... Show Must Go On!  
Дурацкий треп... но мне почему-то кажется, что ты еще слушаешь волну, любитель хэви-метал...

На вторую ночь Машка набрала мне сама и сказала, что Металлик позвонил снова и попросил передать Полуночнику благодарность и поставить No Doubt Don`t Speak[6].  
\- Гляди-ка, хит для тебя нашел... Наш ответ Чемберлену, Дим?  
Я думал недолго.  
\- А вруби Ангела рамштайновского[7]?  
\- Ничего себе выбор!  
\- Ему металл нравится...  
\- И тоже хит, ок. Передать что?

Когда-то я смеялся, узнав, что у предков наших случались романы в письмах. Разве можно так влюбиться? Ни разу не видев и не слышав, только по строчкам на бумаге?  
Мой роман оказался в песнях.  
Я включал радио на кассетнике каждый вечер, с последним новостным выпуском, и начинал ждать. Он появлялся в эфире звонком с просьбой поставить песню для Полуночника, а я звонил и просил передать привет и песню в ответ...  
Он просил для меня Тони Брэкстон с разбитым сердцем, Депеш It's No Good, Келли с его верой в полеты и мумийтроллиевского маниака[8].  
Я просил для него андроида-параноика Radiohead, Селин Дион, которая все сама, Мадонну с обязательной любовью и Максима Леонидова с его видениями[9].  
Если он пропадал и не появлялся день или два, я не мог заснуть.   
И дергался сам, если оказывался не у телефона в час ночи, а такое бывало.   
И все просил Машку, когда выпадала ее смена эфирить, узнать его имя... Но он всегда говорил ей «нет».

Через месяц я не выдержал. И в очередной раз набрав номер, попросил:  
\- Маш...  
\- Привет! Ты сегодня рано, Металлик твой еще...  
\- Я знаю, не звонил, я волну слушаю. Поставь Миансарову, помнишь, ту, что мы с тобой пели, когда надрались после того, как твой муж отчалил?  
Машка замолчала, не любила она вспоминать, как ее благоверный бросил. Потом вздохнула:  
\- Лады, человечка, значит[10]...  
\- И скажи, что я буду его ждать, в восемь, на первой лавке слева, у Пушкина.  
\- Дим, сдурел?  
\- Завтра, и послезавтра, и послепослезавтра... В восемь.  
Она замолчала снова. Поменяла очередной сидюшник. Помолчала еще и сказала:  
\- Он не придет, Димка.  
Видеть меня она, конечно, не могла, но я замотал головой:  
\- К черту все! Скажи...  
\- Не в эфир.  
\- Само собой. Спасибо.

Я ждал его на следующий день. И еще через день. И еще через два.  
Я ходил к памятнику великого поэта целую гребаную неделю, просиживая там до полуночи.  
Но Машка оказалась права. Он не пришел. И больше не звонил в эфир.

Я мог бы рассказать все это Сандро. Про первую и самую странную любовь в моей жизни. Но пока я курил и вспоминал, он отослал последнюю на сегодня смску, свернулся клубком, как длиннолапый породистый кот, и заснул.  
Натягиваю на его плечи одеяло, выхожу на кухню, достаю сигареты и сажусь у приоткрытого окна. Осень. Снова осень, как тогда. И на часах – час Быка.  
Я закуриваю и включаю радио.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Carino (итал.) – милый, дорогой  
> [2] Many, many years ago (англ.) – устойчивый фразеологизм. Дословно: «Много-много лет назад», часто является зачином сказок и сказаний, соответствует русскому «давным-давно».  
> [3] Час Быка – иносказательное обозначение самого темного (во всех смыслах) времени суток. В древности в Китае сутки были разделены на 12 двухчасовых отрезков («страж»). Каждый отрезок назывался именем одного из двенадцати зодиакальных животных. Первую стражу несла Крыса (с 23:00 до 01:00), вторая стража была за Быком (с часу до трех ночи).  
> [4] Metallica Nothing Else Matters  
> https://myzuka.fm/Song/14886/Metallica-Nothing-Else-Matters  
> [5] Имеется в виду песня Show Must Go On знаменитой британской группы Queen, чей лидер, Фредди Меркьюри, не скрывал своей нетрадиционной ориентации.  
> https://myzuka.fm/Song/18721/Queen-The-Show-Must-Go-On  
> [6] No Doubt Don`t Speak  
> https://myzuka.fm/Album/86345/No-Doubt-Dont-Speak-1996  
> [7] Группа Rammstein композиция Engel:  
> https://myzuka.fm/Song/37783/Rammstein-Engel  
> [8] Toni Braxton Un Break My Heart  
> https://myzuka.fm/Song/2246746/Toni-Braxton-Un-Break-My-Heart  
> Depeche Mode It's No Good  
> https://myzuka.fm/Song/22389/Depeche-Mode-Its-No-Good  
> R. Kelly I Believe I Can Fly  
> https://myzuka.fm/Album/21086/R-Kelly-I-Believe-I-Can-Fly-Promo-Cds-1996  
> Мумий Тролль «Утекай»  
> https://myzuka.fm/Song/1545292/Mumii-Troll-Utekai  
> [9] Radiohead Paranoid Android  
> https://myzuka.fm/Song/2145/Radiohead-Paranoid-Android  
> Celine Dion All By Myself  
> https://myzuka.fm/Song/55962/Celine-Dion-All-By-Myself  
> Madonna You Must Love Me  
> https://myzuka.fm/Album/398120/Madonna-You-Must-Love-Me-1996  
> Максим Леонидов «Видение»  
> https://myzuka.fm/Song/1694294/Maksim-Leonidov-Videnie  
> [10] Тамара Миансарова «Ты скажи хотя бы, как тебя зовут»  
> http://mp3.cc/m/198336-tamara-miansarova/12317696-ty-skazhi-hotya-by-kak-tebya-zovut-ty-prosti-dorogoj-chelovechek-esli-ya-tebya-vovse-ne-vstrechu.../


End file.
